1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to medical devices, systems and methods, and more particularly relates to illuminated electrosurgical devices and systems and methods of use.
Illumination of a surgical site whether in an open surgical procedure or a minimally invasive surgical procedure, is important since it allows a surgeon to clearly observe the surgical site. Currently available surgical site illumination takes on many forms including overhead lighting, head lamps, illumination elements mounted on surgical instruments, etc. While these commercially available devices can facilitate illumination of a surgical site, in certain circumstances, they may not be optimal. For example, many illumination devices utilize fiber optic cables to deliver light from a light source to the surgical site. These cables as well as other cables and tubing (e.g. electrosurgical instrument cables, suction tubing, etc.) can become entangled thereby inconveniencing the surgeon. Many of these systems do not deliver light to the surgical site efficiently, thus the surgical site may not be adequately illuminated because light is lost as it travels from the light source toward the surgical site. Light loss can also lead to excessive heating of the illumination element or surgical instrument and this can result in patient burns or overheating and damage to the illumination device or surgical instrument. Head lamps can be heavy and awkward to use and require the surgeon to constantly turn his or her head to direct the illumination. Overhead lights require constant adjustment and can cast shadows in the surgical site. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide illuminated surgical instruments that provide lighting closer to the surgical site. Such devices are preferably low profile in order to avoid obstructing the surgical site, and have better cable management features thus improved ergonomics and minimal thermal spread.
Often during surgery, an electrosurgical instrument is used to facilitate tissue cutting or coagulation. Some of these electrosurgical instruments include illumination elements for providing light to the surgical site during electrosurgery. However, the illumination element either requires its own, separate power source often located in the handpiece or a separate housing off the field. In other commercially available devices, power may be obtained from the electrosurgical power unit, however only while the electrosurgical instrument is delivering current to tissue and in contact with tissue in the surgical site. Thus, additional illumination must be provided when the electrosurgical instrument is not delivering current to the tissue and not in contact with the tissue. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electrosurgical instrument than can illuminate the surgical site when the electrosurgical instrument is not delivering current to the tissue and that does not necessarily need an additional power source other than the electrosurgical generator, or that is powered indirectly by the generator (e.g. a battery). This permits the surgical site to be illuminated whether or not electrosurgery is being performed. The illumination element may be disposed on the electrosurgical instrument, and it would be desirable if the illumination element has a low profile in order not to obstruct access to the surgical site. Also, it would be desirable if the illumination element does not add excessive weight to the surgical instrument, and can easily be actuated during a surgical procedure. At least some of the objectives will be satisfied by the exemplary embodiments disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patents and publications which are related to illuminated surgical instruments include but are not limited to: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,506,565; 8,287,534; 6,528,954; 6,504,985; and 4,597,030. Related patent publications also include US Patent Publication Nos. 20070049927; and 20120283718.